Kenji
Kenji is a younger chunin level ninja of the Sand Village. Known mostly through his father who is a war veteran, Kenji more recently has become popular by winning The Finals during the chunin exams held in Konohagakure. He is also the shitei of Fudo and a now official member of the Shin'nijakuu-shu. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Kenji Gender: Male Age: 11 (Start) / 12 (Current) Weight: 140 lbs. Height: 4"11 Birthday: Sept. 10th Sexuality: Unknown Blood Type: AB 'Appearance' Body Build: Thin Skin Tone: Olive Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: One half is a pale red, one half a pale blue (Start) / After becoming a Chunin, Kenji dyed his hair purple Hair Style: His hair changes with his moods. When he is calm it drapes down but when he is anxious or excited it spikes up (Start) / After some time, Kenji had his hair cut shorter in the back to where it would always stay spiked, while the front draped down, covering one eye. (Current) Outfit: He has a black shirt that exposes his shoulders. His left sleeve is very long, covering his hand, with a grey band around the elbow while he has no sleeve on his right side but instead his entire arm is bandaged with white gauze. Under his shirt his left shoulder is completely wrapped in white bandages. On his right shoulder he has a grey sash that wraps down to his waist then wraps around into a belt. Like his shirt, his left pant leg is very love, covering most of his sandel while on his right leg is short and has bandages covering to his knee. (Start) / After becoming a Chunin, his outfit changed. Entirely a darker red to match his headband, he wears a midriff revealing top with a popped up collar. He wears black capri pants with dark red materal flaps on his legs and a bright red cloth belt. He also wears black fishnets under his entire outfit (Current) Headband Location: Forehead (Start) / Around his head (Current) Distinct Features: None Scars: None visible Tattoos: A Shin'nijakku-shu brand on his back 'Background Information' Rank: Head Shinobi Clan: None Friends: Fūdo Known Family Members: Kenta (Father), Tsuki (Mother), Morimoto (Surrogate Father), Yasha (Surrogate Mother), Fudo (Surrogate older brother) Affiliations: Sand Village, Shin'nijakku-shu Mentors: Togeshiro History: Before he was born, Kenji's mother was expecting twins but one of the twins died in the womb. Kenji believes this is the source of his other personality. His parents are not ninja, but his father Kenta used be one until he lose his left leg during the Second Shinobi World War . His mother now takes care of the family and works at a ninja tool shop. Personality: Varies on personality. Sometimes, he can be very angry and rowdy but most the time he is timid. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu, Medical Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: None Chakra Type Innates: Fire and Water Primary Weapons: Kunai and Herbs Flaws in Style: He doesn't have a set style and isn't very good at the things he already knows Style: Depending on what personality Kenji takes, he can use Fire Jutsu or Water Jutsu. He also is currently being trained in the art of Medical with the use of Botony by Togeshiro and taijutsu by Fūdo. Jutsu List: Fire Style: Fire Stream [[Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu|'Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu']] Fire Style: Spitfire Jutsu ' 'Water Style: Hydro Jet Water Style: Hydra Water Jutsu Water Style: Spitshower Jutsu ' 'Trivial Knowledge Animal Totem: The Fox Favorite Food: Ramen Least Favorite Food: Cow Tongue Favorite Color: Purple Fears: Being alone, Death, and has a mild fear of heights Past-Times: Training, reading Wants to Fight: Nobody Nindo: ? Favorite Word/Quote: ? Player: Liz Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Team Togeshiro